


Let's Try Again

by Too_Many_Fandoms_Is_Never_Enough



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (sort of), Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kitty - Freeform, Livvy's Ghost, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms_Is_Never_Enough/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms_Is_Never_Enough
Summary: “You are my only friend in the world, and I want to talk to you. Or, perhaps, be silent with you.”   (G.K. Chesterton, The Complete Father Brown)





	Let's Try Again

Ty needed to see Kit. After all, Kit had sent him his mother’s necklace. That couldn’t have meant nothing to him and Ty knew it.

“Ty-Ty?” Livvy asked. “Are you all right?”

Nothing would be all right. Not unless- unless he learned why Kit had left, vanished, and done so without any explanation whatsoever. Ty had thought well enough of him that he understood that there must be some reason for Kit to vanish, but to not even say goodbye... that had hurt him badly.

“Yes, Livvy. I was just thinking.”

She frowned, floating closer to him. They were in his room at the Scholomance, sitting on the bed.

“Is this about Kit?”

“No,” Ty lied.

“Ty-Ty, you’re rubbing the necklace he sent. You haven’t taken it off and you rub it a lot, like you’re thinking about him. I know what happened between the two of you, or at least some of it.”

“He said he loved me,” Ty said flatly. “He said he loved me, and then left. That’s not what love means, Livvy! Love means you don’t leave, that you stay with them-”

“Oh,” Livvy said softly. “Ty, when he said he loved you, what did you do?”

“I…” Ty mumbled. “I… it was at the lake, when I got you back. I was ready to do the spell, and Kit said he would help me. But then he tried to stop me from doing it and said it was too dangerous, and he told me he loved me, and he could help me get through losing you, and he…”

“And then?” Livvy asked gently.

“I pushed him away and we fought. And I did the spell.”

“Oh, Ty. Kit must have taken what you did after he said he loved you as you telling him you didn’t love him.”

When Ty opened his mouth to protest, Livvy continued.

“I know you didn’t mean it that way, Ty. But it still hurt Kit.”

“But I don’t understand!” Ty protested.

“Ty, when Kit said he loved you, I think that he meant it in a different way than you thought he did. You thought he meant it in the way that Julian would tell you he loved you, or me or Dru. Right?”

Ty nodded.

“Ty, I think he meant that he loved you in the way that Julian loves Emma, not the way Julian loves you.”

“What?” Ty asked in astonishment.

Ty decided that on his next leave from the Scholomance, he wanted to go talk to Kit. At least, to explain that he hadn’t realized how Kit felt and hadn’t wanted to hurt him by rejecting him. At most, to become friends with him again. And maybe, if Kit still felt the same things for him, not friends. Boyfriends? Ty still didn’t quite know himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kit sighed. Helping take care of little Mina was amazing and yet draining at the same time. Being a brother didn't just mean playing with and entertaining her. It meant changing diapers, and helping take care of her on days when she did nothing but scream or sleep- which wasn’t often, but still. Even though she was only a few months old, she was teething, which meant that she was extremely crabby whenever she didn’t have something in her mouth to gnaw on. Well, if he had teeth growing in through solid flesh, he might not be all that cheerful either.

At least she was napping right now, though. Tessa was starting on dinner -chicken soup, the Devon nights were starting to get cold- and Jem was out shopping for groceries. Kit could never quite understand why Tessa didn’t just summon them groceries, but Jem seemed to enjoy walking.

He turned on the television. It was an older set that Jem had found at the local Shadow Market. It had been enchanted to receive both mundane channels and flash news of magical disturbances across the world.

The first channel he tried was airing season three of Sherlock. Painful memories swelled, and Kit quickly changed the channel. On the next channel, Kit found another detective show. This one he could watch without feeling as heartsick. It featured an aging Catholic priest as the detective, called Father Brown. A murder had happened in the parish, and Father Brown appeared to be trying to solve the mystery while the local police ordered him to stop working on the case. Inevitably, the least likely person was found guilty, and Father Brown humorously stumped the police inspector.

“Kit?” Tessa called from the kitchen.

“Just a minute, I’ll be right there!” Kit answered. He quickly got up and switched off the TV before walking to the kitchen.

“I wanted to let you know that I got a fire-message from Catarina Loss. She asked me to tell you that Tiberius Blackthorn wants to speak to you.”

Kit froze. “What?”

Tessa nodded. “I think you should try and talk to him.”

_No. No way._

“Tessa, he’s not going to want to talk to me, I hurt him and we fought and-”

“I know, Kit,” she said carefully. “But you should at least give it -give him- a chance.”

Kit scowled. “Fine.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ty stared at Catarina Loss in astonishment. “Kit agreed?”

“Yes, it would seem so,” she said calmly. “Would you like to Skype with him?”

Ty shook his head. “No. I think we should talk in person.”

Catarina nodded. “Okay. Why don’t you take the weekend off and go see him? I can make you a portal.”

Butterflies bloomed in Ty’s stomach at the thought of seeing Kit. Of talking to Kit. But he nodded anyway.  
“That sounds good. Thank you, Mrs. Loss,” he said coolly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kit was going to see Ty that afternoon. And he had just gotten a cold, because the frigid Devon winter just wasn’t bad enough when you were healthy. Life sucked.  
“Kit, I think you should still talk to him. If you don’t, Ty might think that you changed your mind. If he really wants to be your friend again, he won’t be bothered that you’re sick,” Tessa had told him that morning. “And he doesn’t have to stay long.”

So here he was, in bed with a bad cold, mainlining cough drops and broth, binge-watching Father Brown. Waiting. Blowing his nose. Waiting some more.  
And then, the unmistakable sound of a Portal in the living room. Tessa and Jem’s voices, along with a low murmur he guessed was Ty. Ty. By the Angel, was he strong enough to face this?

Footsteps. An uncertain knock on his bedroom door. Kit scooped up the remote and hit the mute button.

“Come in.”

The door opened slowly, revealing… Ty. A much taller, stronger, handsomer Ty then Kit was expecting to see.

“Hello,” Ty said uncertainly. His voice had deepened a bit over the last year. Kit saw that his black hair was a bit shorter now, but just as silky. His grey eyes were startlingly piercing.

Kit nodded a greeting. “Uh. Hi.” Dammit, was he really this tongue-tied? It had only been a year. “You can sit down,” he said awkwardly.

Cautiously, Ty approached the bed, steps light like an uncertain animal ready to take flight. He sat carefully next to Kit, grey eyes wandering over him, focusing on different parts. His shoulder, his hand over the covers, his right elbow. “Are you feeling alright?”

Kit snorted. “Does it look like it?”

“Sorry.” Ty said quietly.

Kit shrugged. “For what? You don’t have anything you need to apologize for. The one who really needs to apologize is me”

“I misunderstood what you said. At the lake. I’m sorry.”

Kit shrugged again. And then realized that that probably wasn’t the best way to communicate how he felt to someone else. Even if how he felt was so complicated that he couldn’t possibly explain it.

“Kit?” The look on Ty’s face was uncertain, unsure. “Did you know what I meant?”

Kit nodded, because he did know. Because it was Ty, and he would always know.

“Yeah. And I want to apologize to you too. I should never have left the way I did, and said some of the things I did. I promise that I never meant to hurt you, Ty, I was just angry and I couldn’t control my temper. I’m not asking you to forgive me for it, but maybe we could try to be friends again?”

Ty stared at him, gaze intense. “Okay.”

“And, Ty?” Kit said.

“Yes?”

“I want you to know that I missed being your friend. Missed you, every day.”

“I missed you too, Kit,” Ty said honestly. And then looked away, which Kit was glad for, because he wasn’t sure he could handle much more of Ty’s gaze.

It was only then that Ty noticed the TV. It now showed a woman dressed in a fancy blue silk dress, mouth open in a silent scream as she found the dead body of a masked man with his throat slit.

“What show is this?” Ty asked.

“It’s called Father Brown,” Kit answered. “It’s a detective show I started watching.”

Ty frowned a bit, looking at the screen. “Who got murdered? What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Kit answered. He had been a bit preoccupied trying to talk to Ty without making a fool of himself to pay attention to the plot. He had actually forgotten that the show was on. Then he smiled at Ty and turned the TV volume back on.

“Do you want to find out?”

Ty nodded and sat back against the headboard of the bed beside Kit. He was close enough that Kit could have leaned his head against him and fallen asleep. No sooner had he thought this then he yawned enormously. Ty looked startled.  
“Are you tired?”

Kit mock-scowled. “No! I’m not tired at all, what are you talking about?” A yawn belied his words.

“That’s what Tavvy always said right before it was time for his nap,” Ty commented. “I think you’re tired.”

Kit sighed. “Ok, maybe a little.”

Ty reached out and touched his shoulder shyly. “Do you want me to stay for a couple of days? I do have to go back to the Scholomance soon, but I have permission from Catarina Loss to take the weekend off if you want?”

The way he said it was like a question. Kit nodded immediately.

“Yeah, stay.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! This is my first fic in this fandom. LOL I literally published this at almost 2 am, so forgive me for any glaring grammatical mistakes! This is what happens when you ingest caffeine too late, people. Be warned. Please comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
